Ven Conmigo, Mi Amor
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Gemma and Nero get away for a little seaside vacation. Fluffy, smutty one shot - just because I fell in love with these two and needed to see them happy for a moment :)


_AN: Well, this is my very first attempt at something other than TWD. Over the holidays I've been binge watching SOA and when Nero arrived in S5… I fell hard for him and Gemma. It's been a long time since a couple has captivated me this way. Even though I know how it ends I can't help but enjoy the ride. I couldn't find a lot of Gero fanfic to read, and I just needed something beautiful for them - so this is what I came up with. If you're reading this and you're one of my TWD readers I appreciate you even getting this far. If you do decide to continue I just want to express my utmost gratitude. I don't usually write something just for myself, but in this case I don't expect many readers or reviews and I'm okay with that because I simply felt compelled to write this fic. Anyway, I just wanna say thank you for reading and sharing in my love for this couple. All the best! B_

 **Ven Conmigo, Mi Amor (Come Away With me, My Love)**

"Nero? What is this?" Gemma asked with a smile as he held up a blindfold. "You into some kinky fetish stuff you haven't told me about?" She joked.

"Nah," he chuckled. "But if I was, you be okay with that?" Nero added, a grin on his handsome face.

"You know it," she replied with her usual amount of sass.

He shook the piece of material in his hand, "Turn around."

Gemma turned slowly. "I don't do surprises well, you know that," she warned, extremely curious as to what he was up to.

"Nah, it ain't the surprise Mama, you just have trouble giving up control, trusting people… you trust me, don't you?" Nero whispered in her ear before he put the blindfold over her eyes and started to tie it. She could feel his body heat and it made her heart beat faster. They'd been together for a while, but the desire and sexual tension whenever they were close hadn't changed one bit. Gemma knew it went both ways. It wasn't just her middle aged, crazy hormones, enjoying the amazing sex with a younger man. He wanted her just as much and it went way beyond the MILF fetish she often teased him about. Nero was a damn good fuck, that was for sure, but it was even better because… she loved him and she knew he loved her back.

"You know I trust you, probably more than I have ever trusted anyone in my entire life," Gemma admitted truthfully. There was an openness and honesty in their relationship that she hadn't even had with Clay, despite all their joint secrets. She'd told Nero the truth about JT, something she'd never uttered to another soul, and he still loved her.

"Perfect," he said, taking her hand in his. It was warm, but big and strong - exactly like he was. Gemma had never met a man, who lived the kind of life they did, that was so soft and kind. He'd done terrible things in the past, they all had, but there was just something about him that was different. He felt the things he'd done, felt them deeply, but the weight didn't hold him down like it did others - it pushed him forward. For so many the guilt of their lifestyle became a liability to the others, or a personal burden too heavy to carry - those types didn't last. But Nero was special. He only did what was absolutely necessary, a last resort. He'd become a peacemaker. When they first met he said he was all about the love and Gemma knew it was the absolute truth. "Come on," he gave her a little tug. "I got ya."

Nero led her to his truck, helped her in and buckled her up. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He chuckled, "That's the surprise." She felt the truck start to move. "You'll find out soon enough, just a little more patience."

"Patience? What's that?" Gem scoffed. Then she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Oh sweet Jesus, that's either the hottest or the most pathetic thing I've ever seen," he teased her.

"It's the hottest baby," she replied. "Just think of all the things these lips have done for you."

"Mmm," he groaned. "You keep that up and we ain't gonna make this flight in time."

"What?" she gasped, flipping off the blindfold. "Flight? Nero… I can't leave…"

"Fuck," he muttered, shaking his head. "I ain't any better at keeping surprises than you are dealing with them." He reached over and put a hand on her knee. "Don't worry, it's only one night…"

"But the boys… the club… Diosa…" She interrupted.

"Gem, relax. I took care of everything," Nero said, rubbing her leg soothingly. "Unser is gonna help Jax and Tara with the boys when they're not in daycare. The club can go 24 hours without you, I promise. They're big boys. And Lyla will look after Diosa - she's pretty amazing."

Gemma thought for a moment. "I don't have clothes and stuff…"

"You think we're gonna need clothes mama?" He said, sliding his hand higher up on her thigh. Gemma gave him a look. "There's a bag in the back - Tara packed it."

"Oh God, you let her go through my underwear drawer?" Gem sighed.

"Hell yeah, I told her to pick the skimpiest panties you own… and throw in some sexy lingerie too," Nero joked. "So… any other excuses not to go?"

Gemma narrowed her eyes. "If I find lingerie in that bag you're a dead man."

"If you find lingerie in that bag I owe Tara - huge," Nero laughed. Gemma smiled. "Dios, you are so hermosa when you smile," he said, in his low, sexy voice. She loved it when he mixed in a spanish word or two… as long as she knew what it meant.

"Eyes on the road cowboy," she replied, smiling wider. "So where exactly are we going?" Gemma asked, trying to ignore the butterflies she was feeling doing something so impulsive and knowing she would be away from her family, if only for one night.

"Far enough you can't go running back on a whim, but close enough we can get back in a hurry if we need to," Nero said. "An old friend has a beachside house in Del Mar that happens to be empty right now."

"Beachside?" Gemma was intrigued. She'd lived her whole life in California and surprisingly had only visited the coast a handful of times. "Hmm."

"Is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?" Nero asked.

"Definitely good," Gemma replied, thinking of walking barefoot at sunset with Nero's hand in hers. She looked over at his profile as he drove. He was smiling and he looked so relaxed and happy. This was gonna be good for him. Good for them both.

After an hour long plane ride and half an hour in a rental car they arrived at their destination. "Jesus Christ," Gemma muttered. "Look at this place." The house was absolutely stunning. It was huge, perfectly decorated… like something out of a magazine. "What's this 'friend' do?"

Nero chuckled, "You know." She knew that meant it was either drugs, guns or porn - or a combination. He led her out to the back deck and the salty mist stung her lips as soon as they walked outside. The ocean sparkled and a gentle warm breeze flowed around their bodies. There was a gorgeous pool off to the left and a path that led down to the beach on the right. "I think you're overdressed," he whispered, walking up behind her and slipping off the little leather jacket she was wearing.

"You too," Gemma countered, unbuttoning his black cardigan and pushing it off his shoulders to reveal the white tank top underneath. She ran her hands up his arms, over his muscular biceps. "Wanna go check out the bedroom?" she asked, seductively.

"I'll follow you anywhere mama," Nero replied. Gem lightly took his hand, tangling their fingers and walked into the house. Her heart was already pounding with anticipation. The sound of his voice when she knew he was turned on was enough to set her on fire - low, gravelly, and dripping with lust.

They didn't make it to the bedroom before it began. All it took was a tug and he spun her, then slammed her up against the wall in a way that was aggressive and sexy at the same time. The force shook the wall and Gemma hoped all the expensive artwork would stay up. Nero had a hand up her shirt and was fondling one of her tits as he kissed her mouth. It wasn't often a man could throw her off her game the way Nero could. It usually didn't take long for her to get back on track, but with her boob in his hand and his tongue in her mouth she felt like a pile of goo.

They slowly made their way down the hall towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as they went. By the time they were in the room Nero was wearing only boxers and she was down to her bra and panties. "Fuck you're sexy Gem," he groaned, taking a moment to step back and look at her.

Gemma knew she looked great for her age, she'd worked hard to keep her body fit. But she also knew that Nero was used to being around sexy little twenty something whores. "Whatever, Mr. Pimp," she said, rolling her eyes as he circled her body.

"I ain't kidding," he said, grazing her bare skin with his finger tips as her moved around her. "The girls at Diosa do nothing for me… not while I got you, all of this…" Nero smacked her ass lightly. "You're all I want Gem… all I need." For once she didn't have a smart ass reply. She felt sexier than she ever had in her life because he was looking at her with such want, such intense need, and she could almost feel the way he was aching for her because she was aching just as badly for him.

She could see his dick straining his boxers and she reached out and rubbed him. Nero groaned and the sound sent a wave of desire through her body. Gemma pushed down his boxers until they fell to his ankles. But when she went to sink to her knees he stopped her. "Not this trip mama," he said, shaking his head and pulling her back to her feet. "This is all about you Mi Reina… my Queen," he added when she gave him a curious look.

"You sure about that?" Gem asked, reaching out to stroke his cock.

"Oh I'm sure," he replied, reaching around to undo her bra. He pulled it away and then pushed off her panties. Gemma stood completely naked in front of him, and for once in her life - she waited, patiently. Nero led her to the bed and laid her down. Then he began to worship her body in a way he'd never done before in all the times they'd fucked. He touched and kissed every inch of her, showing such tenderness and restraint, even though she knew from how aroused he was that he was absolutely ready to fuck her.

Of course a pimp would be good at oral, right? Whatever the man's profession, Nero knew exactly what he was doing down there. He also knew he was good at it and he teased her, like he'd never teased her before. Everytime Gemma thought he was going to go down on her he would change course at the last second and nip the inside of her thigh or kiss along her pelvis instead. "Babyyyyyyyy," she whined, trying to wiggle so his mouth was closer to where she wanted it.

"What?" he said, sitting up to look at her with a grin. "Is there something you want Gem?"

"You gonna make me say it asshole?" she replied affectionately. Nero nodded eagerly. Gemma licked her lips and then bit her bottom lip and looked at him. In her most innocent voice, which was a huge stretch for her, she spoke, "Would you… lick my pussy… pretty please?" Gem batted her eyelashes at him.

"Mmm, I thought you'd never ask," he replied, immediately shoving his face between her legs. The teasing continued, but it was different teasing… delicious teasing that had her squirming in a matter of seconds. The heat of his breath, light, slow licks, a nibble here and there… everything she needed to prepare for the real game to start. And when it did, when his tongue moved deeper and finally found her clit her entire body jolted and it felt like she was on fire.

She came, ridiculously quickly, almost embarrassingly quickly. And when Gemma opened her eyes Nero was watching her, a silly smile plastered on his face. "Normally I would make an attempt to deflate your massive ego right now, but fuck," she groaned. "That was soooo amazing." Like he often did, Nero didn't say anything in response, instead he reached for her hand and played with her fingers for a moment. He was giving her a moment to recover, at his own expense and Gemma loved him even more. The man was practically perfect. She stroked his hair. "Why are you with me?" Gemma said softly. "Everything I've done… everything I'll do in the future… why baby?"

Nero kissed her hip. "I love you Gem. I fell for you the moment I sat beside you at that bar. I didn't know you, but I knew I wanted to. I wanna be with you, the real you." He moved as he continued to speak, positioning himself between her legs. "You're spirited, and smart, sassy and funny, stubborn and fiercely loyal - beautiful inside and out." Gemma moaned as he slowly eased inside her.

"I'll hurt you someday," she said, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm tougher than you think," Nero replied, as he slipped out and pushed back into her. "I'm pretty badass actually." Gemma couldn't help but smile. He was funny, quick witted and he could always make her laugh. "Now stop talking, stop thinking… just feel, Mi Amor."

She closed her eyes for a moment and focused on how good it felt to have him moving inside her. He somehow made her so wet and turned on, even when she'd been struggling with hormone issues as she started menopause. Gemma arched her back and Nero leaned down to suck on one of her nipples. The urge to flip him over and ride him hard was strong, but this was his show and she knew Nero wasn't going to relinquish control. But the day was young, she would fuck him later, see the look of bliss on his face and know she'd put it there.

Nero pushed down on her hips and started to speed up. "Oh God," Gemma moaned. Once again he had her completely immobilized with intense desire. When she came the second time it was intense and she dug her nails into his back, maybe a little too hard, but she just couldn't help herself.

Once again he waited, delicately caressing her body as the orgasm left her feeling light and sleepy. Part of her wanted to just close her eyes and have a little nap, but the bigger part wanted to reward him for all his patience and pleasure. So Gemma slipped out from under him and flipped over, lifting her ass in his direction. She knew Nero loved doggie style and she did too, even though she hated missing out on seeing his face when he came.

When he shoved his dick back into her pussy it was game on. Nero fucked her hard and fast, slamming into her, leaving her tits bouncing and her ass jiggling with each thrust. "Yeah baby," she moaned. "Fuck yes." It felt so good Gem actually wondered if she might come for a third time. It wasn't out of the question, it had happened before with them. But before it became a real possibility Nero grabbed her ass and groaned. Gemma was panting as the pounding stopped and he came. She looked back over her shoulder and could see that look of ecstasy on his face. Fuck she loved him. She loved him so damn much it hurt.

When he pulled out she rolled onto her back and Nero laid down with his head on her chest. She knew he could feel her heart pounding. "That okay?" he asked softly.

Gemma started to stroke his hair again. She knew it wasn't that he was self conscious or had any doubt in his ability, but it was because he wanted to badly to please her and make it perfect. "It was incredible," she sighed, telling the absolute truth.

They stayed in bed a while longer before finally getting dressed to go out and have an early dinner. It was dark by the time they got back and Gemma needed that moonlit walk on the beach more than anything else. "You ever think we'd be here?" she asked him as they strolled, the cool sand underfoot. "A girl like me, guy like you… strolling hand in hand by the ocean under the moon…"

"You wouldn't believe the places I've imagined us," Nero replied, stopping and turning her to face him. He moved a piece of hair off her cheek and stroked her face with his fingertips. "We could have it all, you and me…"

The fantasy he'd dreamt up of the two of them, free from a life of crime, safe, cozy… it just wasn't possible for her. He knew that. "Nero," she said, looking at him sadly. "You know…"

"I do mama, I do," he nodded. "But a man can dream right?" He bent his head down and found her lips. Gemma knew it was a long way back to the house but quickly realized it didn't matter when he pulled her down to the sand. They hadn't seen anyone on the relatively private stretch of beach in the 30 minutes they'd been walking, so when he pushed up the long skirt she was wearing and tugged off the skimpy panties she didn't stop him. By the time he was inside her Gemma wouldn't have given a fuck if there was an audience and cameras.

The day had been exhausting and she was happy to just slip into bed naked and snuggle with him until they both fell asleep. The next morning Nero brought her breakfast in bed and they fucked in the shower afterwards. So much sex and it still wasn't enough. It would never be enough with him. This man, he was the one she'd been looking for all her life, even when she didn't know she was looking.

While Nero packed up their stuff Gemma went out onto the back deck and leaned on the rail. She breathed in the scent of the ocean and smiled, a wistful, bittersweet smile. She was sad to leave but it had been a day and night she would never forget and she couldn't be sad about that.

She could feel his presence behind her before Nero wrapped his arms around her body and placed his chin on her shoulder. He hugged her silently for awhile and she leaned back against him, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Eventually Nero turned her to look at him, "Gem, I know you're never gonna just run away with me, leave Charming, but if I can steal you from all that for a day or two, here and there… It's all good."

"I love you Nero," she said, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for this. I didn't know how much I needed it."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You ready to go mama?"

Gemma shook her head, "Not yet." She turned back to face the ocean and pulled his arms around her from behind, once again. Looking out at the waves sparkling in the sunshine, with him holding her tight she felt more safe and content than she had ever felt in her life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to run off with him, find that ranch he'd dreamed of taking his son to… She knew it was all grandiose dreams. Gemma could never leave Jax, the club, her grandkids… But she would cherish this trip with Nero and she could only hope it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
